Are you prepared?
by lucyLOL
Summary: It all stated with a smile. Now can they stop before they do something wrong or can they not live without eachother? You guys chose how this one goes!
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a smile. One smile. He smiled at her, from across the room and she smiled back…now she's screwed.

He's her student.

After that one smile she couldn't stop smiling at him.

But then as he walked past her in the corridor he would brush his fingers in the crease between her butt and thigh. Just a little touch, but it had her tingling.

Then he joined glee. With that smirk on his face. And sang 'sweet Caroline' whilst looking right at her.

She is fucked when he starts making comments to her about her 'sweet little ass' or her 'tight little body'

She needed to stop him before she did something inappropriate.

"Miss Berry," Rachel heard the familiar voice and tap on her door.

"Come in Noah." She said to her student. Noah Puckerman entered with his shit eating grin on his face. He sprawled out on the chair in front of her.

"So you wanted to see me again. You can't get enough of me can you baby? All those late nights. I bet you lay there thinking about me slowly slipping your hand into your panties-"

"Noah!" Rachel blushed. "This is not appropriate. I did not bring you into this office to talk about…about anything like that."

"S'alright. I love making you blush baby," Puck grinned.

"Noah. You need to show me some respect. I'm your teacher and I'm not going to tolerate this kind of behaviour. You have been making a lot of sexual passes at me and I can't in good conscious let you get away with this any longer."

Noah leaned across the desk so their face were inches apart.

"I know you think about me baby. We could keep this a secret. And I could satisfy you better than anyone ever has before." Rachel was lost in his eyes. He was 18. 18 years old. Her student. But she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. His body was amazing, all she wanted was to be in his arms. But she couldn't.

"I'm a lot older than you Noah," She whispered.

"You're 20."

"I'm not interested in a sex buddy,"

"Neither am I,"

"I'm your teacher,"

"For 6 more months."

"Noah,"

"Rachel," he lent in pressing his lips to hers. She pulled back just as quick.

"No. I can't. This is wrong." Rachel said half heartedly.

"You know you want this as much as I do Rachel. I'm coming over to yours tonight and you better be fucking ready." he swaggered out of the office.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. How did he do that? Just waltz into her office and making her feel like this? And how did he know where her house was?

At 11 o'clock Rachel was sitting on her couch watching a re-run of 'friends' in sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she was eating sweet and sour super noodles. She'd just had a shower and was planning on going to bed very soon.

There was a loud knock on the door. She grumbled as she pulled herself up and over to the door, as soon as she'd opened it she wished she hadn't.

There he was. With that smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I told you I'd come," Noah grinned.

"How do you know where I live?" Rachel asked.

Noah stepped towards her, invading her personal space. She didn't step back.

"Rach," He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"Noah," She breathed out. Staring into his eyes. He nudged her into the house and kicked the door shut behind him.

The moment the door shut he'd pushed her up against the wall and attacked her lips with his. Noah situated his thigh between her legs, pushing into her gently. Rachel let out a whimper that went straight to his dick. She pulled back and looked at his crotch, seeing the size of his hard-on. Noah broke from her eyes and moved his gaze down her body. For the first time from this close up, he looked at the sensual curve of her neck, her flawless skin, the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed in and out, the perfect size of her breasts, the curve of her waist and the flatness of her tummy, the curve of her hips and their welcoming sway, and then he saw the "Y" of her jeans and he couldn't take it anymore. She was breathing hard. Just gazing at him.

"A-are we going to have sex?" Rachel asked. Noah grinned, then grinded his pelvis into hers, capturing her lips in a toe curling kiss. He working his hands into her tank top and started palming her breasts.

"Do you wanna feel my big cock in you baby? Are you sure you can take it all? Do you wanna be able to feel me for weeks?" Noah noticed her eyes glazing over as he spoke. Yeah-Miss Berry loves the dirty talk, he thought.

"Noah…I…"

**A/N okay so i'm gunna let you guys chose...i'm gunna wait a week and whichever gets the most votes i'll do that, so do you guys want Rachel to say**

**"Noah...I...I can't," and push him away so he'll try harder and we have to wait for puckleberry.**

**or**

**"Noah...I...want you...all of you," and then get down to the smuckleberry!**

**You guys chose :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

**Okay- so most of you voted for Smuckleberry straight up. But I think I'm going to have some nice Smuckleberry followed by her pushing him away…that way everyone is happy ****J**

"Noah...I...want you...all of you," Rachel moaned as Puck pressed himself into Rachel, growling at the friction of his hard on against her belly.

She released a breathy sigh at the feeling.

"You taste like super noodles," Puck snickered. Rachel let out a little giggle and pulled his face to hers. As their lips mashed together and his tongue traced her lips, her teeth, everywhere, he pinched at her nipple. Withdrawing tiny moans from the back of her throat that made his cock painful.

She let out a tiny wine when he pulled back. Puck grinned at her and inched her tank top up. Slowly exposing her tanned flat belly and gorgeous breasts, little brown nipples and soft curves. Puck pulled it over her head and stared down appreciatively.

"Noah," She wined. Needing a little release.

"S'okay baby. I've got ya," Puck whispered, pulling her to his chest and mashing their lips together again. His hands fell to the back of her thighs. Kneading them slightly and then gently pulling so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both hissed in pleasure, into the kiss as his erection brushed against her hot core.

"You wet for me baby?" Puck asked, breaking the kiss only for a second as his hands started kneading her ass.

"Mmhm," Rachel moaned. Puck slipped his hand in between them and into her sweat pants. Finding her panties absolutely soaked, he brought his fingers to his mouth to clean them off. Moaning at the taste of her, "You taste sweet, like berries. Want more," Noah said letting her down and dropping to his knees. Rachel's hands fell to his shoulders as he pushed her sweat pants and panties down to her ankles.

"Fuck," He hissed in appreciation as he saw the neatly trimmed line of hair that led to her most intimate place. He helped her step out of her pants, kissing each ankle as he went and lifted one of her smooth toned and tanned legs over his shoulder.

He stared up at her gorgeous body. Her face and chest flushed and chest heaving. Her eyes so dark with desire. He looked at her prettiness no more than two inches from his face, just waiting for him to touch, for some relief. "Please?" She whined.

Puck darted out his tongue, pressing it onto her slit, withdrawing a moan. He smiled and circled his tongue sloppily around her clit. She bucked her hips towards his mouth and gripped the hairs at the back of his head.

He ran his tongue through her folds, lightly swiping at her clit again and then probed her entrance with it. She let out a breathy whimper at this action so he did it again, this time letting the tip of his tongue enter her. "Noah!" She moaned, pushing his mouth more firmly into her, making his tongue slide into her hot core. He curled his tongue, swiping it everywhere he could reach.

She was writhing against him now. So close to an orgasm as she felt Puck's tongue being replaced by his long calloused finger. "Ahh," She cried when he crooked his finger, hitting that special spot inside her.

"You like that baby? You're so ready for me, so tight. Your pussy's aching for me right now isn't it? Wanna taste yourself baby?" He asked licking through her folds.

Rachel whimpered and nodded eagerly. Puck replaced her leg to the ground, slipping his finger out of her and cleaning it off with his mouth before standing up and taking her lips in a smouldering kiss. Rachel moaned at the taste of herself combined with him and pushed her tongue into his mouth eagerly then nipped at his bottom lip.

"I know you taste good baby but I need you right now," Puck moaned against her lips. Rachel nodded her head and pulled his t-shirt over his head, running her hands over the hard planes of his stomach and up his muscular back. She traced the line of his jeans and undid them slowly, allowing them to fall to the floor before pushing down his boxers as well. She gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth when she saw his size. He was huge…like _huge_! And thick and long. And stunning.

"I-I can't take all that! It's huge!" Rachel stuttered still staring wide eyed at his erect member that was pointing at her rudely.

"S'fine, I'll bend you over the back of the couch or you can go on top? I've heard those positions made it easier for first timers and fuck you're as tight as that," Puck ran his hands up and down her arms.

Rachel turned round so she was facing the wall, bending herself slightly at the waist and looking over her shoulder at him, shyly biting her lip and bracing her hands on the wall.

Puck took a second to admire her pert bum before placing his hands on her hips and pushing into her slowly un till he was fully sheathed inside her. They both let out a low moan from the back of their throats. He slowly began pumping in and out of her. Wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her close and one hand on the wall for support. He kissed her shoulder as he stated moving faster.

"Fuck, baby. I'm not gunna last long," Puck warned her, "but I promise I'll make up for it."

"J-just fuck me," Rachel keened out. As Puck sped up she was banging her head against the wall but she didn't care, she was in so much pleasure. Puck slid his hand up to cup her forehead so that she wouldn't crack her head open.

"You on the pill baby?" Puck asked, "You gunna let my big cock cum inside you?"

"YES!" Rachel screamed, nearing her climax, "Cum inside me, Noah….ugh! Harder!"

"Okay baby, hold on tight," He panted before gripping her hips hard and ramming in and out of her as fast as he could.

"NOAH!" Rachel screamed reaching her orgasm as Puck emptied himself inside her.

"Fuck Rach, that was amazing," Puck whispered into the crook of her neck, sucking on it lightly.

"Mm," She agreed too afraid to move because her whole body felt like jelly.

He slowly pulled out of her, both hissing from the lack of contact. He lay a sloppy kiss to the back of her neck.

"I'm going to bed," Rachel yawned, "don't care what you do just be gone by morning." She limped off upstairs. Puck chuckled before following her. When he got to her room she was rummaging in her drawers for something to wear.

"Nu uh baby, wanna feel you in my arms," Puck said leading her to the bed. Laying down and pulling the covers over both of them before pulling her gently into his arms, Rachel's eyes were already drooping.

"S'that easy to tire you out?" Puck chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Mmhm, always get sleepy after," Rachel murmured, closing her eyes and unconsciously snuggling closer to Puck.

"So we can't fuck around at school then," Puck said more to himself than her, running his hand up and down her belly, pinching slightly when he got to her belly button.

"We're not doing it again," Rachel whispered, almost asleep.

"We'll see. Now one more question before you're completely asleep,"

"Hmm?"

"When did you last have sex ? I mean you're so fucking tight!" Puck asked.

"Ballet tightens the muscles down there and not telling," Rachel sighed out.

"C'mon when?" he spoke into her ear.

"If I tell you will you let me sleep?"

"Yes."

"6 months." Rachel rolled over so she was curled into him with her head on his chest and her leg and arm strewn over him.

"Fuck…that's a long time," he hugged her closer running his hand up and down her side.

She'd nearly dropped off to sleep before he spoke again.

"So I am the best you've ever had right?" She could practically hear him grinning.

"What ever gets you through the night," Rachel giggled, patting his chest.

"C'mon, this kinda chemistry doesn't happen a lot," He pinched her under the arm.

"Ow! Stop it. You were very good, now let me sleep before I kick you out," Rachel moaned.

"Alright baby sleep, but I know I was your best," He smiled kissing her lips before settling down.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the throbbing between her legs, then that Puck had gone. Which she was grateful for. She reached for her phone and discovered a new text from 'Guns' who she assumed Noah had put in her phone as his name.

**Guns: Don't even ask 4 em bk! Sugar puss ;)**

_For what back? _She thought making her way downstairs to clear up her discarded clothes and forgotten dinner. She couldn't find her panties anywhere. Then thought back to the text.

"Noah Puckerman," She mumbled under her breath.

PUCK

He woke up with a massive grin on his lips and a text from Rachel.

**BabyFace;) : You better give them back. They are my favourites and the only ones that go with my black bra.**

**Guns: can't make me**

Puck chuckled to himself as he sent his reply.

AT SCHOOL

Puck was sitting in the choir room, waiting for Rachel to come and start her lesson.

When she walked in he almost laughed. She had a huge bruise on her forehead, she was walking funny and had a hicky,

that looked like she had tried to cover with make-up and failed, on her neck. She didn't look at him.

"Uh, Miss Berry?" Quinn Fabray asked raising her hand.

"Yes Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Is it just me or did you get-" Quinn stopped as Santana Lopez cut her off.

"Thoroughly fucked last night?"

"Santana!" Rachel shouted, growing a deep red colour.

"Sorry but you're walking like he was 10 inches long and that hicky? Come on Miss!" Santana laughed.

"Santana Principles' office, I will not condone that language, you're talking to me with no respect. I simple tripped and hurt my leg and burnt myself on the straightening iron this morning!" Rachel fumed.

Santana got up and started towards the door, just before she got there she turned back, "Your hair is curly today, Rachey," She said in a mocking tone and flounced off.

Rachel sat down at her desk, not looking at anyone.

"Who's prepared any solo's?" She asked quietly. Kurt's hand shot up first. He got up and jumped to the front, sharing a few words with the class as Rachel went to sit in his chair, so she could watch the performance. It happened to bed the one directly in front of Puck's and where no one could really see them.

Puck leant forward so his breath was hot in her ear. He twisted a strand of her hair on his finger.

"Sorry," He whispered. Rachel didn't look back. Or agnoledge him at all. "Baby?"

No response. He ran his finger down her neck over the hicky.

"Rach?"

No response.

"Rachel?"

Nothing.

"Miss Berry?"

"Yes Noah?" She turned around, her face a mutual expression.

"Keep me behind after glee."

"What for?"

"Need to talk to you, 'bout personal shit."

"Okay. Noah pay attention and stop cussing." She turned back to the front. She was in teacher mode now…he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Rachel asked. Puck was sitting in the front row, on the chair nearest her desk. Rachel was leaning against her desk with her arms braced behind her.

"Rach-"

"It's miss Berry," Rachel interrupted.

"Why are you acting like this, coz if I remember correctly I was inside you last night," Puck said, his eyes trained on her face. A light blush fell over her cheeks.

"Please Noah. It can't happen again. As far as I am concerned I think we should pretend it never did," She said looking down.

"You can't just do this. I have a say too. This kinda chemistry doesn't happen often, we both know that," Puck said standing up and inching closer to her.

"Noah, unless you have school issues to speak about I'm going to have to send you on your way," Rachel said turning her back on him and started rearranging papers on her desk.

Puck pressing himself tightly into her back, holding her hips still, she gasped at the feeling on him pressing into her body. His hand swept her hair away from her neck and ear.

"I wont give up that easy," He whispered. Pressing a heated kiss to her neck and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>She had just dropped off to sleep that night when her phone started ringing, she didn't check the caller ID before answering.<p>

"Hello?" She said sleepily.

"_What are you wearing_?" His deep seductive voice came through the phone. She sat up-wide awake now.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

"_You_."

"N-Noah please don't do this I-I it's wrong. You're my student," Rachel said getting out of bed and started pacing.

"_What are you wearing baby_?" She felt her insides melt and the heat pool between her legs at his gruff and husky tone of voice.

"Pyjamas." She states quietly.

"_What kind_?"

"Shorts and a tank-top." She sat back down on her bed, pulling the covers round her.

"_Colours_?"

"Shorts grey. Top white."

"_Tomorrow's Friday_." He said changing his tone to a gruff one.

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded even through she knew he couldn't see her.

"_Well it just so happens that my Ma thinks I'm staying at Finn's this weekend 'coz his mom's outta town. Sept I don't wanna go to Finn's_," He said.

"Y-you don't?"

"_No. I wanna spend my nice long weekend with the girl of my dreams_."

"Noah, I-"

"_Rachel please? Just- I can't get you outta my head_?" Puck pleaded, his voice sounding desperate now.

"I need to go." She let out a sharp breath and hung up.

Rachel was dreading her morning. She had to teach her Spanish class first thing, which Puck was in. Her English class just before lunch, which Puck was in. And Glee club after lunch, WHICH PUCK WAS IN!

It was 10 past 9 so she assumed he wasn't coming to the Spanish class, until she looked up as he swaggered in.

"Nice of you to join us Noah. Now as I was saying-"

"Miss, how do you say 'fuck me' in Spanish?" Puck asked with a lewd grin.

"Noah! That is highly inappropriate!" Rachel blushed.

She settled the kids down with work-sheets and started looking through her e-mail's on her phone when a text came through.

**Guns: Who U txtin?**

She glanced up, but Puck was still sprawled out in his chair writing profanities on his work sheet.

**BabyFace;): No one. Neither should you be.**

**Guns: woz thnkin bout U in showr last nite**

**BabyFace;): Focus on your work.**

**Guns: Whts the A to Q 3?**

**BabyFace;): If you were focusing on the questions rather than asking me the answers then maybe you would know them.**

**Guns: Close ur legs baby, don't want anyone 2 c ma gds**

She glanced down and gasped when she realized her legs were indeed open and most of the males in her class were staring at her underwear. She snapped them shut quickly.

**BabyFace;): Not your goods. But thank you anyway.**

**Guns: no probs. R my gds and nice panties like the hearts ;)**

**BabyFace;): Please focus on your work rather than the patterns on my underwear.**

**Guns: im gd thnx, like ur panties better**

She didn't answer.

**Guns: U thought bout this weekend yet?**

**BabyFace;): No. GET BACK TO WORK!**

He chuckled and glanced up at her, seeing her looking at him and smiling a little. 15 minutes later she got another text, she assumed it would be something lewd from Puck but instead it was from her best friend, Britney.

**Britney: EMERGENCY! Can you call me please? Xx**

Rachel's face fell. What in the world was that about.

"I'm just going to step outside for a minute, I need to make an important phone call. Please keep working until I get back," Rachel said getting up and slowly making her way out of the classroom.

Britney picked up on the second ring.

_"Rae,"_ The girl sobbed into the phone.

"Brit, what's the matter? What happened?" Rachel asked, hearing the panic in her best friends voice.

_"It's Rae. I-I can't Just please can you take care of Addison?"_ Britney wept. Rachel noticed Puck standing in front of her but turned away from him, tears coming in her own eyes now.

"What's happened?"

_"It's back, Rae. It's back."_ Rachel feel to the floor, tears streaming down her face and her sobs coming out in big waves.

"I-It can't be b-back!" Rachel sobbed, "Why can't I have it and not you! I-It's not fair! L-let m-e have it a-and you s-stay healthy for Addie?"

_"Rae, I gotta go, I-I'm sorry. J-just come pick her u-up. Ple-please?"_

"Okay," Rachel whispered, "I love you." She flipped her phone shut. Rachel put her head in her hands, blocking off the outside world completely. She hardly felt the pair of muscular arms wrap around her and carry her to the deserted nurses office, or set her down on the bed.

Puck pulled her hands away from her face and started cleaning her face up with a tissue.

"Baby, what's up?" He asked. She looked up at him with empty eyes.

"Brits cancer is back." She whispered. Puck pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead and rubbing his fingers in slow circles on her love handles.

* * *

><p>1 hour later Puck was driving Rachel to Britney's house. The whole care ride was silent as Rachel cried, with her head in Puck's lap. He stroked her hair the whole journey, even the last 20 minutes when she'd drifted off to sleep.<p>

Puck put the truck in park and gently swept his thumb over Rachel's cheek. "We're here," He whispered. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching her arms above her head.

They made there way to the front door hand in hand. Puck noticed Rachel take in a sharp breath as she knocked. A young girl of about 6 or 7 flung the door open, she was stunning and looked very similar to Rachel.

"Auntie Rae!" She squealed launching herself at Rachel.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Rachel asked, holding the small girl on her hip.

"Good. Mommy's inside," She smiled.

Rachel made her way into the house with Addie on her hip and Puck following.

"Pants," A blonde woman smiled hugging Rachel. Britney had called Rachel 'Pants' or 'Rae' since she was 9 She was just as beautiful as Addie but she looked extremely pale.

"Britney," Rachel smiled, setting Addie down, "Addie, can you go get your bag packed please?" The little girl nodded and scampered off upstairs.

Rachel sat down next to Britney on the sofa, Puck sat opposite them in the arm chair.

"So when did you find out?" Rachel asked, taking her best friends hand.

"2 week's ago. The hospital said I need to go to Chicago as soon as possible. They said the program there is better, more chance of curing it completely," Britney said wiping away a few tears.

"How long will you be gone for?" Rachel asked, starting to cry again.

"I won't know until I get out there," Britney said.

"It's not fair! Why couldn't it have been-"

Britney cut her off in a stern voice, "Stop Rae! Stop it. Stop wishing this on yourself because we both know how sick you got last year. You were worse than what I've ever been! And to see you like that everyday, it hurt me. So stop it, I'm glad you had it, but only because it brought us together. But I would never wish for you to have it now instead of me! You've been through so much and you're finally getting happier, now pull yourself together and tell me who this is!" Britney said gesturing to Puck.

Rachel's face took on a frown, she just didn't understand why Britney has leukaemia again. She had so much to live for.

"This is Noah Puckerman. He's one of my students," Rachel said slumping down in her chair, "Noah, this is Britney Peirse, she's been my best friend since we were, 5"

"Nice to meet you, everyone calls me Puck," Puck said smiling slightly at Britney.

"Jesus Rae! You fucked your student?" Britney all but shouted.

"No I-we didn't-NO!" Rachel stuttered.

"Rachel Barbara Maria Ariel Alison Shroty-Pants Berry!" Britney warned, using Rachel's full name, plus one middle name that Britney added when Rachel was 9.

"Fine. But how the hell did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Because I know you. Now please the three of you go before I break down, I don't wanna do that in front of Addison." Britney said.

* * *

><p>"Mommy said you use to be sick like she is," Addie said, leaning over the console in Puck's truck to look at Rachel.<p>

"Yes I was, three times," Rachel replied, "We first met when we were both sick. I was 5 and your mommy was 9."

"But you're better now aren't you?" Addie asked.

"Yes. I am," Rachel said.

"Who's he?" Addie asked turning to Puck.

"This is my friend Noah," Rachel said smiling slightly at the little girl.

"Are you and him Ninmos?"

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well mommy's was on the phone to Santana and she said 'When Rachel has a man in her life she becomes a total Ninmo'," Addie explained.

"Oh I !" Rachel babbled, not daring to glance at Puck.

"And mommy said you were my godmother what's that?" Addie asked curling a strand of Rachel's hair around her finger.

"Its mean's I'll always love you and be here to help you," Rachel smiled.

"I love you too," She giggled, "Can you tell me stories about daddy again please?"

"I will Princess, how about later? At bed time?" Rachel asked turning slightly in her seat and raising an eyebrow at the little girl-who didn't have her seat belt on.

"Sorry," Addie said sitting back and buckling herself in, "Do you live with Noah?"

"No," Rachel said shaking her head, "Now no more questions!"

Addie nodded and pursed her lips together for about half a minute.

"Do you have sleepovers?"

A/Nm sorry it took so long! and i love my new charicter! if anyone has any suggestions for her then please don't hesitate to let me know! xx


End file.
